1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular anti-theft system with brake line valve and more particularly pertains to preventing the theft of a vehicle with a unique method of controlling a valve of an associated brake line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle anti-theft devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing vehicle theft are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,487 to Poricelli; U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,192 to Cano et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,876 to Linares; U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,686 to Carr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,492 to Hayes-Sheen; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,493 to Futrell et al.
In this respect, the vehicular anti-theft system with brake line valve according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the theft of a vehicle with a unique method of controlling a valve of an associated brake line.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicular anti-theft system with brake line valve which can be used for preventing the theft of a vehicle with a unique method of controlling a valve of an associated brake line. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicle anti-theft devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved vehicular anti-theft system with brake line valve. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved vehicular anti-theft system with brake line valve which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a vehicle having a master cylinder, and a brake pedal. Further included as components of the vehicle are a pair of front brakes connected to the master cylinder via at least one front brake line and a pair of rear brakes connected to the master cylinder via at least one rear brake line. Note FIG. 3. By this structure, the master cylinder is adapted to increase the pressure in the brake lines upon the depression of the brake pedal thereby actuating the front and rear brakes. Further provided is an alarm system comprising a first relay connected to a horn and a set of lights of the vehicle, as shown in FIG. 1. The first relay is adapted to actuate the horn and set of lights only during the receipt of an alarm signal. The alarm system further has a second relay adapted to preclude normal operation of a starter of the vehicle only during the receipt of the alarm signal. Next provided is a valve mechanism connected to the front and rear brake lines between the master cylinder and the front and rear brakes. As shown in FIG. 4, the valve mechanism includes a housing with a solenoidal valve associated with all the brake lines. The solenoidal valve has a first orientation for precluding the change of pressure within the brake lines between the brakes and solenoidal valve. This prevents control of the brakes by the master cylinder. The solenoidal valve further has a second orientation for allowing the change of pressure within the brake lines between the brakes and solenoidal valve, thereby allowing control of the brakes by the master cylinder. The solenoidal valve has a relay adapted to transfer the solenoidal valve to the first orientation thereof upon the receipt of a close valve signal. A separate relay is included that is adapted to transfer the solenoidal valve to the second orientation thereof upon the receipt of an open valve signal. It should be noted that upon the lack of receipt of the open and close valve signals, the solenoidal valve is adapted remain in a present orientation thereof without consuming power. As shown in FIG. 5, a key pad is included. Such keypad is situated within an interior space of the vehicle. The key pad includes a plurality of numeric keys adapted to transmit a sequential numeric code sequence upon the sequential depression thereof. A reset key is included for transmitting a reset signal upon the depression thereof. Also included is an arm key adapted to transmit an arm signal upon the depression thereof. Situated on the front face of the keypad is a red light emitting diode for emitting a red light upon the actuation thereof. Associated therewith is a green light emitting diode for emitting a green light upon the actuation thereof. Finally, control circuitry is connected between the relays of the alarm system, the relays of the valve mechanism, and the keypad. See FIG. 1. In use, the control circuitry has a first mode of operation initiated by the receipt of the arm signal. While in the first mode of operation, the control circuitry is adapted to actuate the red light emitting diode and transmit the close valve signal to the relays of the valve mechanism. The control circuitry further has a second mode of operation initiated by the receipt of a correct numeric code sequence and the subsequent receipt of the reset signal. When in the second mode of operation, the green light emitting diode is actuated and the open valve signal is transmitted to the relays of the valve mechanism. Lastly, the control circuitry further has a third mode of operation initiated by the receipt of an incorrect numeric code sequence and the subsequent receipt of the reset signal, whereupon the alarm signal is transmitted to the alarm system for a predetermined time period. It should be understood that immediately prior to initiating the first mode of operation, a user must depress the brake pedal before depressing the arm button.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicular anti-theft system with brake line valve which has all the advantages of the prior art vehicle anti-theft devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicular anti-theft system with brake line valve which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicular anti-theft system with brake line valve which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vehicular anti-theft system with brake line valve which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such vehicular anti-theft system with brake line valve economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved vehicular anti-theft system with brake line valve which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to prevent the theft of a vehicle with a unique method of controlling a valve of an associated brake line.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicular anti-theft system with brake line valve including a valve mechanism connected to at least one of a plurality of brake lines between a master cylinder and the associated brakes of a vehicle. The valve mechanism includes a housing with a solenoidal valve therein associated with all the brake lines. The solenoidal valve has a first orientation for precluding a change of pressure within the brake lines between the brakes and solenoidal valve thereby preventing control of the brakes by the master cylinder. The solenoidal valve further has a second orientation for allowing the change of pressure within the brake lines between the associated brakes and solenoidal valve thereby allowing control of the brakes by the master cylinder. The solenoidal valve includes a relay adapted to transfer the solenoidal valve to the first orientation thereof upon the receipt of a close valve signal and further adapted to transfer the solenoidal valve to the second orientation thereof upon the receipt of an open valve signal. Upon the lack of receipt of the open and close valve signals, the solenoidal valve is adapted remain in a present orientation thereof without consuming power. Lastly, control circuitry is connected to the valve mechanism and has a first mode of operation for transmitting a close valve signal to the relays of the valve mechanism. The control circuitry further has a second mode of operation for transmitting an open valve signal to the relays of the valve mechanism, whereby the modes of operation are user-controlled.